You're My Snowdrop Ming
by Park Heeni
Summary: "Seulgi-ya latihanlah dengan baik. Aku harap kau akan debut dan sukses. Itu kata-kata yang manis Kyu dia pasti menyukainya"/ "Jangan bicara seperti itu dan jangan mengaitkannya dengan hubungan kita"/ "Aku rasa kita harusnya berhe…."/ "Kau Snowdrop ku…Ming, harapan bagiku. Meskipun hubungan ini berat bertahanlah bukankah kita telah membuat janji untuk itu?"/KYUMIN/BL/RnR juseyo


**You're My Snowdrop…Ming**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belongs to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typos**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi pas liat Sungmin yang ngapdate blog bilang ia Snowdrop serta ucapan Kyuhyun buat hoobaenya pas di radio Star, hehehe.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hyung aku masuk ya!". Teriak Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk memasuki kamar sang kekasih. Dia terlihat sangat senang menandakan bahwa ia berada dalam mood yang baik dan tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung memutar ganggang pintu berniat segera menemui sang hyung tercinta.

"Hyung kau sedang apa? sampai mengabaikanku begitu". Protes Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin yang sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya.

'_Dia kenapa? Tidak biasanya begini'_. Kyuhyun membatin saat kembali Sungmin mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Apakah benda itu lebih menarik dari wajah kekasihmu sendiri?". Kini sang maknae Super Junior ini telah berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan benda ini yang menarik tapi berita yang tertulis disini" Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sambil mengarahkan layar handphonenya pada Kyuhyun. Ucapan Sungmin tersebut sukses membuatnya penasaran sehingga Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya berniat melihat 'berita heboh' apa yang membuat sang kekasih sampai mengabaikannya.

"Berita seorang sunbae yang menyemangati hoobaenya. Bahkan dia khusus memberikan semangat melalui acaranya romantis sekali kan Kyu?".

Deg….

Perkataan Sungmin itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sang hyung. Suara datar dan senyum yang dibuat-buat itu sebagai jawaban bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ini marah padanya.

"Itu hanya sebuah dukungan hyung tidak lebih". Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang sekarang juga ikut terduduk di pingir ranjang.

"Kuharap memang begitu…". Ucap Sungmin dengan nada dinginnya berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Uri bunny Ming cemburu ya? menggemaskan". Pemuda pecinta game ini sedikit menggoda sang kekasih bemaksud mencairkan suasana yang terasa sedikit tegang.

"Tidak ada yang lucu disini Kyu!". Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berniat merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Ming?"

"….."

"Jawab aku hyung jangan diam begitu"

"Seulgi-ya latihanlah dengan baik. Aku harap kau akan debut dan menjadi sukses. Itu kata-kata yang manis Kyu dia pasti menyukainya". Sungmin mengulang ucapan Kyuhun waktu itu seolah berusaha mengingatkan lelaki itu pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa? jangan begini". Kyuhyun meraih pundak Sungmin memaksa pemuda yang terkenal akan tingkah aegyonya itu menatap matanya.

"Bahkan wajah memerah dan malu-malu mu itu terlihat bagai anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta".

"Apa aku juga harus ikut menyemangatinya? Bukankah kita terkenal sebagai couple yang kompak? Sering mengenakan pakaian yang sama dan aksesoris pasangan iya kan? Jadi aku juga harus memberikan ucapan untuknya".

"Berhenti bicara dan bersikap seperti itu! Kalau marah cepat marahi aku, bila perlu pukulah aku. Tapi ku mohon jangan seperti ini hyung".

"Kau ingin aku menangis meraung-raung huh? Aku rasa kau lupa kekasihmu ini lelaki bukan perempuan". Sungmin berdiri bersiap melangkah keluar kamarnya. Namun belum genap tiga langkah sampai Huufh… Kyuhyun telah berhasil menggenggam sebelah tangannya membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu dan jangan mengaitkannya dengan hubungan kita"

"Kyu~"

"Hhmm". Kali ini suara Sungmin melirih antara berani atau tidak untuk menyuarakan keputusannya.

"Aku rasa kita harusnya berhe….". Seperti tau apa akhir dari ucapan sang kekasih segera saja ia memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau Snowdrop kan? yang berarti bunga harapan. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"Bunga yang berbunga saat musim dingin. Disaat bunga-bunga dan tanaman yang lain memilih untuk tidak berbunga, dia memilih untuk berbunga. Sebuah bunga pertanda akan datangnya musim semi yang berisi harapan-harapan baru".

"Sama sepertimu yang selalu memberikan harapan baru bagiku. Karena itulah...aku berani bermimpi". Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan keseriusan. Sedikit menyesali kemarahannya yang berlebihan terhadap sang kekasih, dia terlalu cemburu. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh hyungnya kemudian memenjarakan mata Sungmin dalam tatapannya.

"Kau Snowdrop ku…Ming, harapan bagiku. Meskipun hubungan ini berat bertahanlah bukankah kita telah membuat janji untuk itu?". Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin menautkan jemari mereka berdua untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Ketulusan ucapan pemuda berambut brunette itu mampu membuat mata indah Sungmin digenangi butiran sebening kristal yang siap keluar membentuk aliran di pipi cubby-nya.

"Tetaplah menjadi harapan dalam hubungan kita, karena tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa bertahan". Perkataan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat aliran sebening kristal itu terbentuk dari kedua mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menariknya masuk dalam dekapannya memberikan pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan sang namja pencinta pink ini.

"Kau tau hyung….? Semua keberhasilan itu berawal dari harapan. Karena berani berharaplah orang mampu berusaha. Karena berharaplah orang bisa bermimpi. Dan karena bermimpilah hingga ia berlari mengejar apa yang ia harapkan, begitupun dengan hubungan kita ini".

"Maafkan aku Kyu~"

"Ssttt…akulah yang harus minta maaf disini. Sudahlah ayo kita tidur ini sudah larut hyung". Sungmin hanya menurut ketika Kyuhyun menuntunnya menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hyung kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kekasih tampan mu ini? ". ia berucap sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Kyu". Chup~ sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir tebal Kyuhyun sebagai penutup dari kalimat yang Sungmin lontarkan itu.

"Ciuman macam apa itu hyung! Aishh bahkan itu kurang dari satu detik. Aku ingin lebih… seperti jatahku malam ini bagaimana?". Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya berusaha menggoda pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

"Setelah membuatku cemburu seperti itu kau berani menagih jatah? Jangan harap Cho!". Namja kelinci ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya, mengerucutkan bibir shape M nya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menelan ludah berat, Sungmin benar-benar menggoda imannya saat ini.

"Cuma bercanda. Sekarang tidurlah hyung kau pasti lelah". Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sembari menyamankan posisi sang kekasih dalam pelukannya menahan niat terselubung pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Mau ku nyanyikan lullaby ?". Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan suara bass khas Kyuhyun mulai merambat menyapa indera pendengaran Sungmin mengiringinya menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

_Cheoumneke gudae nun bitchi_

_Honjamane ohaeyo~_

.

.

.

_Saranghagi tae munhae_….

Seiring berakhirnya lagu yang ia lantunkan, Kyuhyun perlahan mengecup kening Sungmin sembari menyibak poni kecil yang menutupinya. Selanjutnya mengecup kedua kelopak matanya secara bergantian dan berakhir dengan menghadiahi ciuman hangat di bibir plum milik Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung ini adalah mantra cinta seorang Kyuhyun untukmu, jadi dengarlah". Ia tetap berucap meski mendengar nafas teratur Sungmin yang menandakan bahwa hyung tercintanya ini telah terlelap.

"Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin selamanya".

Setelah mengucapkannya Kyuhyun memejamkan mata memilih mengikuti jejak Sungmin menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

FIN

Hai…hai saya balik lagi dengan FF yang tiba-tiba nongol pas liat Uri Sungmin update blog~ Snowdrop boy dan reaksi heboh saat pas Kyuhyun menyemangati Seulgi, haduuh. Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca n memberikan review ^.^

Oya bagi chingudeul yang minta sequel atau side story Devil In The White Robe maaf ya saya gak bisa kasi, kepala q udah mentok sampai situ,hehehe'V' dan terima kasih atas saran,kritikan serta masukannya.

See u guys in my next fanfic….^_^/


End file.
